Bob Marlène & Les veilleurs de romances
by Meeshooii
Summary: Je suis partie loin avec le titre mais j'avais juste envie d'appeler mon histoire Bob Marlène, surtout qu'il n'y a pas de rapport. Pour le reste, je ne suis sûre de rien, sauf que c'est swalène et que le récit ne suit pas une chronologie linéaire.
1. Mardi 5 février

Mardi 5 février

Il était entré machinalement dans son bureau, sans sentir que son parfum n'y flottait pas, sans sentir que ses yeux brillants ne le regardaient pas, sans sentir qu'un grand vide était assis sur sa chaise.

\- Bonjour Marlène, servez-moi un café, s'il vous plaît.

Et, ce n'est qu'en pliant sa longue silhouette au-dessus du fauteuil qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était seul, avec ses mots vides et son ton sec.

Pas de café, pas de jupe crayon, pas même un reste de fragrance qui se serait attardé bien après elle pour se traîner jusqu'au lendemain.

Agitant ses nageoires dans une éternelle boucle, Bubulle le fixait entre deux algues caoutchouteuses, il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise devant ce poisson rouge à l'air narquois, ce veilleur de chagrins qui nageait dans les larmes qu'il avait essuyées.

\- Elle est juste en retard, ce n'est pas la peine d…

Etait-il sérieusement entrain de se justifier auprès d'un poisson ? Décidément, Marlène avait déteint sur des recoins insoupçonnés de sa personnalité.

Son estomac le brûlait un peu, une pointe acide qui avait le goût de l'agacement…

\- De l'inquiétude vous voulez dire, commissaire !

La voix de Marlène, perçante et amusée, avait dirigé son attention de l'autre côté de la pièce mais son regard buta sur une porte qui ne s'était pas ouverte, un porte-manteau dénudé et des talons qui ne fendaient pas le couloir. Il délirait une fois de plus et ça le surprenait encore.

Peu importe. Elle était probablement entrain de bavasser avec Glissant, appuyée joliment contre un casier, ses doigts fins tapotant le métal, le sourire rayonnant sous la lumière blanche de cette pièce sans fenêtre, les jambes croisées, longues et galbées dans des bas satinés qu'il ferait volontiers glisser...

\- Commissaire, j'ai les résultats de l'autopsie.

\- Ah heu...Glissant vous tombez bien, vous n'auriez pas croisé ma secrétaire, par hasard ?

\- Marlène ? Non, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, donnez-moi ce dossier et retournez couper vos cadavres.

\- On est de mauvais poil on dirait...

\- Merci, Glissant.

Il transpirait légèrement, encore perdu dans des pensées qu'il ne devrait pas avoir. Cette journée amputée de sa routine le perturbait déjà et sentir sa gorge amère et râpeuse avant même d'avoir bu une goutte de café n'annonçait rien de bon. Ce matin, la seule chose qui semblait tourner rond était un poisson rouge qui n'avait pas le choix.

.

La fin de la matinée gargouillait sans répit dans son estomac, il avait essayé de l'appeler, deux fois, sous prétexte d'une urgence montée de toute pièce mais tout cet aplomb bien préparé n'avait servi à rien et ses appels sans réponse ne portaient que le souvenir d'une sonnerie stridente, coincée entre quatre murs.

Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps, Marlène ne viendrait pas, peut-être même qu'elle ne viendrait plus et il savait sans ombrage qu'il en était responsable.

\- Ah, enfin du bon sens, commissaire !

La voix fantôme de Marlène s'évada au plafond et il comprit un peu tard que plus rien ne se vivrait comme les jours d'avant.

.

_A suivre_


	2. Lundi 28 janvier

Lundi 28 janvier

Elle était en retard, sa soirée de la veille avait dépassé la raison et en effacer toutes les traces avait sensiblement rallongé sa séance de maquillage.

\- Vous avez beaucoup trop de cernes, Marlène. Les folies ne vous vont pas.

Elle fixa intensément son miroir, persuadée que le commissaire s'y refléterait mais il n'y avait que des murs seuls et un petit bouquet trompeur qui ne fanerait jamais. Le manque de sommeil faisait déjà des siennes, la journée s'annonçait longue.

Sur le chemin, elle avait croisé ce petit monsieur qui promenait sa femme en fauteuil roulant, sous la pluie, dans le vent, les pétales détachés du printemps ou le soleil blafard des aubes trop chaudes, il la poussait tous les jours, inlassablement, sur le pavé irrégulier. Elle trouvait ça beau. Elle trouvait ça triste. Et ses pensées vagabondes ralentissaient un pas qu'elle aurait dû presser.

-Vous êtes en retard, Marlène, et vous savez que je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Elle aimait cette voix posée, un peu râpée par les années, un peu chaude, mais l'entendre quand il n'était pas là fit frissonner ses veines et ce n'est qu'en poussant la porte du commissariat qu'un soulagement adoucit ses traits. Un soulagement de courte durée.

Il n'avait pas levé les yeux quand elle avait fait résonner ses talons sur le pas de la porte, il n'avait pas jeté du coin de l'oeil sa satisfaction sur les courbes moulées de sa jupe serrée, lui qui aimait tant complimenter cette garde-robe joueuse qui sublimait ses formes sans mettre à nu les avantages qu'elle recouvrait. Il avait pris l'habitude de feindre un détachement, d'apprécier sans s'attarder grossièrement mais ce matin, les yeux verrouillés sur un bout de papier, il ne la voyait pas, et ce matin, dans son bureau, il faisait froid.

\- Vous êtes en retard, Marlène.

Une impression de déjà-vu, pensa-t-elle.

\- Excusez-moi commissaire mais…

\- Epargnez-moi des détails qui ne m'intéressent pas et mettez-vous au travail.

\- Bien commissaire.

Elle repensait à ce petit monsieur, à sa femme, à cet amour qu'elle ne goûterait jamais.

.

Sans frapper, Alice brisa le silence qui écrasait la pièce depuis trois heures. Marlène sursauta légèrement et un petit cri de surprise s'échappa de sa gorge nouée.

Laurence avait un regard sombre.

\- Vous avez encore oublié vos bonnes manières dans votre taudis. Vous vous croyez où, Avril ? On frappe avant d'entrer.

Elle lui offrit pour réponse un sourire mécanique, une fausse politesse qu'elle portait sur son visage pour éviter de s'excuser, lui tendant du bout des doigts une photo et un carnet.

\- J'ai des infos pour votre enquête mais si vous voulez…

Elle rangea dans son sac ce qu'elle tenait.

\- Je peux garder tout ça. Après tout, vous pourrez lire mon article demain matin...

\- Donnez-moi ça.

\- Vous avez oublié vos bonnes manières sous vos jouets en porcelaine ?

\- Avril, cette journée est déjà assez pénible alors, s'il vous plaît, ne m'obligez pas à devenir désagréable.

\- Ah parce que vous étiez agréable ? Un siège de toilette abrasif serait plus agréable.

Elle sentait qu'il était au bord de l'explosion et n'insista pas, posant sur son bureau les éléments qu'elle avait apporté.

Marlène qui avait écouté leur échange d'une oreille distraite retapait un rapport avec une lenteur déconcertante, la première version lui avait valu tant de reproches qu'elle perdait de longues minutes sur chaque phrase, même les mots les plus simples lui donnaient des hésitations. Elle coinçait sur « fémur » quand l'ombre d'Alice se pencha sur sa machine.

\- Alors Marlène, ta soirée ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le sourire sincère de son amie et chuchota une réponse que Laurence essaya d'entendre, sans succès. Décidément, tout l'agaçait.

\- Gardez vos futilités pour l'heure du déjeuner, Avril. Marlène n'a vraiment pas besoin qu'on éparpille sa concentration sur plusieurs choses. Elle a déjà suffisamment de mal pour faire son travail correctement.

Marlène se leva brusquement.

\- Excusez-moi.

Elle passa la porte en reniflant doucement.

\- Bravo Laurence, toujours très délicat. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi elle s'inflige votre présence.

\- Peut-être parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir supporter ses incompétences.

\- Mais vous êtes pas bien en ce moment, buvez des tisanes ça vous calmera.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle ferma la porte derrière elle, emportant ce reste de conversation et le peu de légèreté qu'elle avait amené en entrant.

.

Laurence regarda le sol, elle avait raison, son humeur devenait odieuse et cette atmosphère oppressante emprisonnaient les mots et les sourires, comme une brume épaisse murant tous les horizons.

Quand Marlène revint dans le bureau, il se racla un peu la gorge, gêné de devoir prononcer cette phrase qui passait difficilement le seuil de sa bouche.

\- Hum...je vous prie de m'excuser, Marlène.

Elle ne dit rien, elle accepta poliment avec un hochement de tête, elle voulait juste que cette journée se termine, rentrer chez elle et dormir jusqu'au matin suivant.

.

_A suivre_


	3. Mardi 5 février, le soir

Mardi 5 février

La nuit avait tassé toute la pièce, les ombres se recoupaient et cet amas de formes lui donnait l'impression que les murs s'étaient rapprochés. Il avait passé la journée à écouter Carmouille respirer trop fort et taper à la machine avec la régularité irritante d'un métronome. Et maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé une tranquillité solitaire, il avait besoin d'un verre, de deux, de dix.

\- Je vous manque, commissaire, je vois bien que vous pensez à moi.

\- Vous divaguez, Marlène, je savoure le silence

\- Alors pourquoi vous êtes entrain de discuter tout seul ?

Même dans sa tête, elle avait un don pour le remettre en place. Il passait le plus clair de son temps en sa compagnie, à s'épancher plus qu'il n'aurait voulu et elle avait fini par le connaître par coeur. Elle observait beaucoup les petites choses et ses déductions étaient souvent surprenantes, elle comprenait son humeur juste en le regardant tenir une tasse de café. Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle exerçait une manipulation subtile sur lui, elle le menait où elle voulait et il devait reconnaître que ça ne lui déplaisait pas forcément. Et aujourd'hui où était-elle ? A cet instant précis, il rêvait un peu honteusement d'être manipulé.

\- Laurence…

Tricard s'était imposait au milieu de ses pensées, abrupt et bien réel.

\- Ah Tricard, vous avez des nouvelles de Marlène ?

Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de s'inquiéter mais il ne put retenir ses mots et c'était la première chose qui fila entre ses lèvres.

\- Non, toujours pas...c'est inquiétant vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Rassurez-vous, Tricard, je suis sûr qu'elle va très bien.

\- Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle prévient toujours…

\- Les femmes ne sont là que pour nous donner des ulcères, son absence nous fera du bien à tous !

\- C'est pas joli, joli de mentir commissaire, heureusement que je sais que vous ne le pensez pas.

\- Marlène, ça suffit !

C'était sorti tout seul, c' était sorti tout haut et Tricard le regardait, interrogateur, la bouche un peu ouverte et les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va Laurence ?

Sans dire un mot de plus, il posa son verre et attrapa son manteau alors que l'écho des mots mirages de Marlène s'entrechoquait encore entre ses deux oreilles.

.

_A suivre_


	4. Mercredi 30 janvier

Mercredi 30 janvier

L'appartement d'Alice n'était pas grand, quelques chaussettes s'étalaient sur un tapis usé et la petite ampoule du plafond peinait à raviver la pièce mais Marlène l'aimait bien et il avait renfermé tant de rires, de pleurs et de confidences qu'elle s'y sentait chez elle.

\- Bon, Marlène, pourquoi t'es pas avec ton…comment il s'appelle déjà ?

\- Simon

\- Oui voilà, pourquoi on est là, toutes les deux, devant une bouteille de rouge alors que t'es sensée vivre ton conte de fées ?

\- Je viens d'apprendre qu'il est marié.

\- Le salooop...Il cachait bien son jeu ! J'espère que tu lui as montré le recto/verso de ta main.

\- Finalement, c'est encore avec le commissaire que je suis le moins déçue.

\- Dis pas ça ! Surtout qu'en ce moment c'est un vrai connard

\- Alice…

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai, ce mec te fait pleurer un jour sur deux. Ecoute Marlène, il n'aime que lui.

\- On a au moins ça en commun.

Marlène regardait le tapis usé, ce tapis qui ressemblait à son regard, à son coeur, à cet amour maltraité sur lequel s'étalaient bien des peines.

\- Ressaisissez-vous, Marlène, vous ne me séduirez pas en tombant dans le mélo.

Il était de nouveau là, très près, très loin, dans des conversations auxquelles il ne participait pas, dans ces mots qu'il ne prononçait pas. Curieusement, ça lui ranima quelques papillons dans l'estomac, il était recroquevillé au fond d'elle, immobile, un peu froid, mais elle se sentait moins seule.

.

Quelques rues plus loin, Laurence se retourna dans les draps froissés de son lit. Il regardait la forme qui dormait près de lui. Elle n'était pas assez blonde, elle n'était pas assez grande, et ses lèvres n'étaient pas assez rouges, il aurait préféré être seul. Il enfila son peignoir, sa cigarette lui brûlait la bouche, une cigarette qu'il n'avait pas encore allumé. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, le regard perdu au milieu des gouttes qui dévalaient ses fenêtres.

\- Avouez-le, commissaire, vous regrettez que ce ne soit pas moi, endormie sous vos draps froissés.

Ça le fit un peu sourire, cette Marlène qui n'existait qu'à travers lui ne manquait pas d'audace et il devait reconnaître que ça ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il se demandait ce que serait la matinée s'il se réveillait un jour avec son parfum imprégnant les coussins, il se demandait ce que serait une nuit avec elle, le goût de sa bouche, la peau ferme d'un sein sous son pouce, la chaleur de sa langue sur cette intimité qu'il partagerait volontiers.

\- Vous allez me faire rougir, commissaire.

\- Avec grand plaisir, Marlène.

Il commençait à apprécier ces discussions qui n'impliquait que lui, elles paraissaient si simples et l'idée de colorer un peu plus les joues roses de Marlène lui plaisait beaucoup.

.

Les pas pressés de Marlène éclaboussaient la pointe de ses talons humides, elle craignait un peu de se promener seule au milieu des chats gris et à force de trop écouter, elle n'entendait que le son filant d'un couteau aiguisé contre le mur. Elle se voyait déjà dans une nécrologie, son nom écrit en petit, à côté d'un encart sur les résultats sportifs. Elle en était sûre, elle n'arriverait jamais chez elle et elle s'en voulait de ne pas être restée chez Alice.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, Marlène, je ne suis pas loin.

Il n'existait peut-être pas mais il avait raison, tant pis s'il était tard, tant pis s'il lui claquait la porte au nez, elle préférait être humiliée qu'être un cadavre au milieu des poubelles. Un peu en panique, un peu à contre coeur, elle passa ce porche qu'elle connaissait très bien.

.

Laurence abandonnait un dernier mégot dans le cendrier, il sentait encore derrière ses paupières et dans la paume de sa main tous ses fantasmes trop imagés qui empiétaient sur des plaisirs réels qu'il ne savourait plus. Il venait de se lever quand on frappa doucement à la porte.

\- Commissaire ?

Un instant il hésita, cette voix lui jouait des tours, certes, mais elle n'avait jamais frapper avant de s'inviter dans ses pensées. Il était pourtant impossible qu'elle soit dans ce couloir, enveloppée dans sa chair, à une heure aussi tardive.

\- C'est moi, Marlène.

Et aussi inattendu que ce fut, il tomba nez à nez avec elle en ouvrant la porte.

\- Marlène, qu'est-ce que vous faites là, au milieu de la nuit ?

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger commissaire, j'étais chez Alice et...

\- Swan ?

Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était rentré accompagné et il sut à cet instant, cette seconde brutale où elle avait franchi la porte de sa chambre recouverte d'une chemise blanche qui n'était pas à sa taille, que le coeur de Marlène venait de se briser une fois de plus sur le sol un peu trop dur de son appartement. Marlène bafouilla des excuses en s'enfonçant dans la pénombre des escaliers, oubliant ses peurs, les lames tranchantes et le lambeau d'amour propre qui lui restait.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça, il enfila son pantalon, sa chemise et sa veste sous le regard hébété de cette femme qu'il ne voulais plus croiser. Il claqua la porte en sortant, la laissant seule et mal à l'aise. Elle ramassa ses vêtements, un peu déçue de s'être laissée séduire par cet inconnu qui avait essayé d'oublier sa vie en empruntant la sienne.

.

La pluie avalait les pavés, gondolait les façades et décorait les lampadaires de ses rideaux de perles. Il connaissait son chemin, il la rattraperait rapidement.

Elle écoutait cette foulée pressante se rapprocher de plus en plus, cette foulée qui résonnait, assourdissante et galopante, entre les bâtiments. Elle n'en pouvait plus, ses talons l'empêchaient d'avancer et son souffle ne suivrait jamais.

\- Marlène, arrêtez-vous !

Et cette voix qui ne la quittait pas et qui courrait derrière elle comme une réalité.

\- Marlène !

Elle eut un doute. Elle s'arrêta net, au milieu du trottoir, trempée, le maquillage dégoulinant et les cheveux tombants, informes, sur son col en fourrure.

Il était derrière elle, elle reconnaissait sa présence, même de dos il faisait vaciller ses jambes. Il attrapa sa main pour lui faire face, il était essoufflé, aussi trempé, sûrement moins décomposé. La pluie s'écrasait sur son visage. Il était devant elle. Il ne disait rien, il ne savait même pas pourquoi ils étaient là, pétrifiés, sous les gouttes lourdes d'une averse nocturne.

Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux pleins de questions, de déception...et d'attente. Elle devait être affreuse, elle devait être comme il n'aurait jamais du la voir. Il sentait son coeur se détacher à chaque battement, elle était tellement différente et tellement la même. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Marlène l'entoura de ses bras encore tremblants, il pivota légèrement et plaqua fermement son dos contre le mur. Etait-ce la pluie qui brouillait leur raison ou tous ces mots trop hauts qui s'étaient gonflés de désir ? Dans tous les cas, il avait bien du mal à garder ses mains sur ses hanches et s'ils n'étaient pas dehors, ils seraient déjà nus.

Le retour à la bise froide de l'hiver fut brusque quand il se recula. Elle s'aperçut que la pluie avait cessé et elle se sentit gênée par ce grand vide immiscé entre eux. Tout se remit en place et l'égarement s'écoula avec les dernières gouttes de pluie.

\- ...Excusez-moi, Marlène, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Elle ne savait pas non plus.

\- Je vais rentrée, commissaire.

Elle sentait des mèches collantes taillader son visage, elle aurait voulu être loin, elle qui ne rêvait que de ses bras.

\- A demain, Marlène.

Et il regardait l'ombre de sa silhouette s'évader dans les briques brillantes de ces façades témoins, ces façades qui avait soutenu une passion trop lourde à porter.

Le lendemain, Marlène avait appelé au bureau pour prévenir qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

.

_A suivre_


	5. Mercredi 6 février

Mercredi 6 février

Un bruit sourd sur le battant de porte décolla les paupières massives d'Alice. Sa bouche était collée, elle avait l'impression d'avoir avalé un lapin faisandé. Elle regarda sa montre difficilement, 06h30.

\- Avril, ouvrez-moi !

Elle le détestait, elle allait le tuer.

\- Non mais ça va pas de débarquer chez les gens à six heures et demi du matin !

\- Six heures et demi ? Il est midi, Avril !

\- 06h30, je sais encore lire l'heure, Laurence.

Elle bloqua son poignet près de son visage. Il le recula un peu.

\- Midi, votre montre est à l'envers.

Elle ajusta sa vision sur le cadran.

\- Et merde, je vais me faire virer c'est sûr !

Elle fila dans son placard de bain pour s'arranger un peu, laissant la porte entre-ouverte.

\- Et sinon, vous voulez quoi ?

\- Je...heu...je voulais savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles de Marlène.

\- Vous êtes allé chez elle ?

\- Vous pensez-bien que j'ai épuisé toutes les options avant de venir dans votre trou à rats

\- Vous savez Laurence, si je n'avais pas autre chose à faire, j'aurais pris deux minutes pour vous en coller une. Et pour répondre à votre question, non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis lundi. Vous croyez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Non, je...les rapports non tapés s'accumulent et tout ce travail en retard ralenti mon enquête.

\- Vous voyez commissaire, je ne suis pas si incompétente, finalement.

Entendre ses propres offenses avec le son de sa voix contracta sa colonne et il aurait bien envoyé baladé ce Jiminy Cricket en perruque blonde qui ressortait des mots injustes qu'il avait pourtant prononcés. Il recadra son attention sur Avril qui était prête à partir.

\- De toutes façons, même si vous étiez inquiet, vous passeriez votre temps à crier le contraire en espérant qu'elle vous entende. Mais, regardez autour de vous, elle n'est pas là et pour une fois, vos propos écoeurants ne la blesseront pas.

Il déglutit les mots justes d'Avril comme un blanc de poulet trop gros, trop sec, coincé pendant des heures au milieu de l'oesophage. Mais il gardait tout ça pour lui, impassible, ne renvoyant que cette image d'un homme imperturbable, emprisonné sur du papier glacé. Il changea de sujet, relevant de son sourcil inquisiteur plusieurs bouteilles abandonnées sur le tapis.

\- La soirée a été bonne ?

\- J'avais très soif. Et maintenant, vous m'excuserez, je dois aller ramper pour essayer de sauver mon boulot.

\- Raconter des inepties dans un torchon ce n'est pas un travail, Avril.

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire en empruntant la cage d'escalier et disparut avant qu'elle n'ai pu jeter un fond de cabernet sur son costume impeccable.

.

Après une journée plutôt courte qui parut durer des jours, Alice ne prit pas le chemin du retour. Son scooter pétaradait dans des ruelles qu'elle ne traversait jamais et chaque changement de direction lui posait un doute. Malgré un trajet très hésitant, elle finit par atteindre sa destination. Elle se gara dans une petite cours sans lumière et tapa trois fois sur une porte vermoulue, elle attendit quelques secondes. Rien ne bougeait, même le vent ne bruissait pas dans les feuilles sèches.

\- C'est moi, Alice.

Le loquet se déverrouilla dans un cliquetis que la fatigue avait exagéré, elle sursauta par réflexe et le visage de Marlène l'accueillit avec soulagement.

La pièce était petite, lugubre, mal éclairée, des toiles d'araignées arrondissaient les angles et des meubles désassortis alourdissaient l'espace. Une meule de foin bloquait un volet en bois qui ne fermait plus et les murs de guingois avait la tenue d'un château de cartes, ça ressemblait à une étable en ruine, même Jésus était né dans plus de confort.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette piaule, Marlène ?

\- J'étais un peu dans l'urgence, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est...c'était à ma cousine Annick si tu veux tout savoir.

\- La folle qui t'as empoisonné et qui compte les cafards derrière les barreaux ?

\- On s'en fiche, l'essentiel c'est qu'il ne me trouve pas.

\- Oui alors, ça risque pas, il viendrait même pas y poser ses poubelles.

\- Tu exagères...regarde, y'a même un point d'eau...et j'ai mis un joli bouquet sur l'établi.

\- Ah oui, superbe. C'est de suite plus...moins...plus moins.

Marlène leva les yeux au ciel, elle prenait une leçon de décoration de la part de quelqu'un qui n'était pas vraiment à cheval sur le rangement.

\- Bon alors ?

\- Ben, t'avais raison, il est venu chez moi, mine de rien, comme d'habitude, mais il était livide. Si je le détestait pas, il m'aurait fait de la peine.

\- Je sais que tu ne le détestes pas vraiment...Mais, c'est bien fait pour lui. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, ça va aller, je suis déjà un peu patraque, je vais rentrer chez moi. Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, hein.

\- Merci Alice, et je compte sur toi, pas un mot.

\- Sur ce coup là, tu peux être tranquille, voir Laurence se liquéfier est mon plus grand bonheur. Bonne nuit, Marlène

\- Bonne nuit, Alice.

Marlène l'embrassa sur la joue et referma la porte derrière elle, un peu satisfaite, un peu seule, un peu oubliée dès que le ronronnement du scooter s'était tu vers un autre quartier.

\- Vous me décevez, Marlène

Le ton plat du commissaire usurpa sa conscience, elle le sentait accusateur, chargé de reproches, même inventé par son esprit troublé, il trouvait le moyen de l'assommer avec des phrases moralisatrices qu'il ferait mieux de se dire à lui-même.

.

_A suivre_


	6. Vendredi 1er février

_Merci pour les coms et pour la suggestion de mettre la date en titre de chapitre :)_

.

Vendredi 1er février

Assis à son bureau, il avait les moins moites, gêné de la revoir, gêné de repenser à ses lèvres humides, à ce baiser qu'il fallait effacer pour vivre comme avant.

\- Vous m'avez plaqué contre un mur, commissaire, rien ne peut être comme avant...Bonjour, commissaire !

Les deux voix de Marlène s'étaient emmêlées, la sienne et la vraie et il la regarda accrocher son manteau avec un air un peu idiot.

-Ah, heu...bonjour, Marlène. Comme vous n'étiez pas là hier, j'ai laissé sur votre bureau une déposition à taper.

Elle sourit timidement.

\- Je vous sert un café ?

\- Volontiers, merci.

Ils en étaient donc là, à échanger des banalités, à s'éviter des yeux, à espérer que quelqu'un franchisse la porte pour ne plus être seuls.

Marlène essayait de taper les phrases sans fin de la déposition, des phrases qu'elle avait relues cent fois sans en comprendre une seule, où les mots se collaient les uns après les autres, des mots qui ne voulaient rien dire, des mots qu'elle imaginait différents. Laurence faisait semblant de lire, inconfortable dans son fauteuil, des rapports d'autopsie qu'il connaissait pas coeur. Il était ailleurs. Il sentait encore la pluie sur sa nuque, le souffle de Marlène sur son visage et la petite vibration qu'elle avait laissé échapper au creux de son oreille, un petit gémissement oublié par sa retenue. Trop occupés à faire semblant, aucun des deux n'avait levé les yeux pour se rendre compte que la charpente branlante de leur vie professionnelle était prête à s'effondrer.

.

Près d'une heure avant la pause du déjeuner, Glissant entra dans le bureau du commissaire.

\- Quelle jolie surprise Marlène, vous allez mieux ?

\- Oui, merci Tim

\- C'est presque dommage, ça m'aurait donné une excuse pour vous apporter une boîte de chocolats.

Ça la fit rire tandis que Laurence bouillonnait à son bureau. Il ne supportait pas le sourire sincère du légiste et ses costumes colorés et bien choisis qui lui renvoyaient en pleine figure son allure taciturne et ses rides sévères.

\- Ça vous dirait de déjeuner avec moi ?

Et voilà qu'il était entrain d'inviter sa secrétaire.

\- Avec plaisir, Tim.

Et voilà, qu'elle acceptait.

\- Bon, Glissant, vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ou vous êtes juste venu séduire ma secrétaire, et par « séduire », je veux dire « faire perdre du temps ».

\- J'ai trouvé un détail intéressant sur le cadavre, vous devriez venir voir.

Laurence boutonna son costume en quittant le bureau, suivit de Glissant qui, loin de se démonter, savourait son petit effet. Il adressa un clin d'oeil à Marlène.

\- A tout à l'heure, beauté.

Les poings serrés, Laurence se persuadait qu'il n'avait rien entendu.

.

Marlène était revenue de son dîner toute guillerette, son sourire charmant placardé sur le visage. Il l'avait même entendu siffloter quelques notes avant de voir son ombre derrière la vitre opaque de son bureau. Ce spectacle irritant avait appointé son aigreur et il sentait ses tempes au bord de la rupture. Ce soir, il ne rentrerait pas seul et il était bien décidé à le lui faire savoir. Peu importe s'il se sabordait lui-même, il voulait juste la voir âpre de jalousie et regonfler cette virilité malmenée qui se vidait petit à petit. Il était déjà prêt à essuyer le mépris de toutes les Marlène qui lui parlaient. Quant aux larmes, Bubulle s'en chargerait.

.

Peu avant dix-huit heures, Marlène entra dans la pièce assombrie où seule la lumière jaune d'une lampe de bureau dévoilait quelques ombres. Elle venait récupérer son sac, son manteau mais elle n'avait pas prévu d'y laisser un petit bout d'elle-même. Aussi, quand elle tomba nez à nez avec le commissaire, cette femme et leurs deux corps collés comme un seul, elle s'arrêta si brusquement qu'elle dû s'agripper à la poignée pour s'empêcher de tomber plus bas que son amour-propre.

\- Ah, désolé Marlène, je ne vous avez pas entendu.

Il savait en prononçant ces mots qu'il était un con.

\- Vous m'avez attendu par contre.

Marlène n'avait pas bougé les lèvres mais il avait toujours cette voix fabriquée derrière ses tympans pour lui souffler ses quatre vérités. Il était presque un peu déçu de n'avoir eu face à lui aucune répartie.

\- Bonne soirée, Marlène.

Il passa devant elle au bras de sa conquête, elle avait les yeux rivés sur le parquet et il était persuadé d'avoir entendu le murmure d'un adjectif peu flatteur au moment où il avait quitté la pièce. Il était satisfait.

.

_A suivre_


	7. Jeudi 7 février

Jeudi 7 février

Le manque de sommeil commençait à obscurcir ses idées, il avait du mal à réfléchir et son enquête piétinait. Les mains dans les poches, il fixait le vitrage aveuglant qui surplombait le parking du commissariat et la lumière découpée par les lattes du stores ressemblait à son égo divisé. Il regardait Tricard discuter sèchement avec un agent. Il s'était forgé une nouvelle autorité depuis qu'il fréquentait Carmouille mais le manque d'assurance peinait à la rendre efficace. Il gesticulait tout seul au milieu d'un grand vide et la scène paraissait un peu saugrenue, un peu affligeante. A le voir s'ébrouer autant sur un incapable de la circulation qui s'était sûrement assoupi à un carrefour, il se demandait pourquoi Tricard n'avait pas encore envoyé tous les effectifs à la recherche de Marlène. Elle était toujours introuvable et l'admiration qu'il lui portait avait dépassé le stade de la rumeur depuis longtemps. Carmouille ou pas, son affection ne pouvait pas avoir fondu comme ça.

\- Et toi Bubulle, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Et ce n'est qu'en se tournant vers cet interlocuteur trop aquatique pour être bavard qu'il s'aperçut que Bubulle n'était plus là, et il avait emporté avec lui ses algues vertes, ses graviers bleus et le souvenir du décolleté de Marlène penché au-dessus du bocal.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas commissaire, des décolletés comme ça vous pouvez en trouver des dizaines.

Mais ce n'était pas l'échancrure de ses pulls qui lui manquait, ni l'odeur persistante de son vernis. Il avait l'impression que chaque objet portait un morceau d'elle. Quand elle s'asseyait sur le bras du fauteuil pour lire dans son dos, quand l'odeur du café s'approchait dans un bruit de talons, quand ses magasines traînaient au milieu des dossiers. Et l'écho de son rire qui se brisait sur les murs. Et ses émotions débordées qui s'écoulaient sur le sol. Et ses instincts de femme qui bondissaient toujours quand on ne les attendait pas. Elle était partout, elle était cette pièce.

Alice avait choisit ce moment là pour entrer un peu trop vite dans le bureau de Laurence. Elle avait quand même pris la peine de frapper en ouvrant la porte.

\- Vous faites des progrès, Avril, bientôt vous arriverez peut être à coordonner vos mouvements dans le bon ordre et vous frapperez avant…

\- Je suis inquiète pour Marlène, Laurence, vous ignorer pendant deux jours c'est de la lucidité, mais moi ?

\- Détendez-vous, Avril, je suis sûre qu'elle se repose chez une cousine éloignée ou qu'elle discute chiffons avec tata Lucette.

\- Détendez-vous ? Vous avez vu votre tête Laurence, on dirait que vous avez passé la nuit dans la poche de votre veste ! Puis, je vous rappelle que Tata Lucette est enterrée six pieds sous terre...quant à la dernière cousine qu'elle a croisé ?…

Une expression sévère tirait son visage, il paraissait fatigué, plus vieux, plus concerné.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

\- Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, vous êtes commissaire, commissez !

Elle le laissa immobile près de la fenêtre, claquant la porte avec une exagération théâtrale dont elle était très fière. Les entrailles retournées par le doute, Laurence commençait à envisager des issues malheureuses. Il n'avait surtout pas vu le grand sourire qui barrait la figure d'Avril quand elle était sortie, pressée de raconter à Marlène le grand moment de solitude dans lequel elle l'avait abandonné.

.

Marlène était installée sur une chaise en paille dont l'assise n'était qu'un assortiment de brins craqués, prêts à céder à chaque instant. Elle n'était pas très à son aise et le grincement constant de l'objet décrépit entamait sa patience. Elle relisait le même roman-photo encore et encore et si elle voyait une fois de plus Rose-Marie décrocher son téléphone avec sa moue boudeuse, elle jetterait au feu son magasine, dans une cheminée qu'elle n'avait pas.

Juste à temps, une distraction s'annonça à la porte.

\- Marlène, ouvrez-moi, c'est Ernest !

\- Vous avez même mis Tricard dans la confidence, Marlène, ça me contrarie beaucoup vous savez.

Le ton dépité de Laurence la sermonnait froidement et elle avait enfin l'impression que la situation était en sa faveur. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui tirait les cordes…

\- Les ficelles, Marlène, on tire les ficelles.

\- Peu importe, commissaire, vous ne l'avez pas volé.

Et Marlène ouvrit la porte avec une pointe d'orgueil dans la démarche. Tricard se tenait sur le pas, raide de précaution, il avait dans les mains le bocal de Bubulle.

\- Mon Bubulle ! Je suis si contente de te voir !

\- Je ne vous cache pas que préparer son évasion n'a pas été une mince affaire. Laurence ne quitte plus son bureau…

Le sourire de Marlène estompa tous les tracas et Tricard inspecta les lieux avec un air poliment enthousiaste.

\- Ah c'est...Le bouquet de fleurs est joli, ça donne une petite touche colorée…

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas Mr le divisionnaire, je sais que ça manque de…de tout.

\- Marlène, appelez-moi Ernest, j'insiste.

\- je vous offre un verre d'eau ?

\- Non merci, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité.

Elle commençait à se demander pourquoi personne ne voulait de ses rafraîchissements.

\- Et sinon, le quartier est calme ?

Cette conversation de voisins courtois ne l'intéressait pas du tout, elle voulait en venir à l'essentiel.

\- Comment va le commissaire ?

\- Vous savez, on ne sait jamais avec lui. Mais, comme je le disais, il n'a pas bougé de son bureau aujourd'hui, je pense que c'est plutôt bon signe...ou mauvais , ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place.

Sa blague l'amusa et il eut un petit rire en coin mais le visage fermé de Marlène, le poussa à poursuivre.

\- D'ailleurs, j'espère que votre petit jeu ne durera pas trop longtemps, parce que...il a des affaires à résoudre voyez-vous et pendant qu'il patauge, les criminels trinquent sans vergogne.

Marlène était perplexe, elle imaginait des assassins et des poupées en bois qui s'emboîtaient les unes dans les autres, elle ne saisissait pas très bien le rapport.

\- ...Ce n'est jamais simple avec les russes...

Sa phrase décousue resta en suspend grâce à l'irruption d'Alice, toujours opportune pour couper une conversation avec fracas.

\- Marlène, tu m'aurais vu, j'ai été géniale ! Je pense qu'à cette heure-ci, Laurence est dans ton appart à mettre tout sans dessus-dessous ! T'aurais vu sa tête quand je suis partie ! Déjà qu'il était pas frais…

Marlène qui imaginait le commissaire entrain d'envoyer valser ses coussins dans un appartement déjà trop désorganisé, commençait à se demander si cette idée était vraiment futée.

Alice troubla sa réflexion.

\- Ah non, Marlène, je connais ce regard, on recule plus maintenant. Tu dois lui montrer que t'es pas une tasse à café dans laquelle on trempe ses lèvres pour en changer deux jours après. Ça me fait mal de dire ça parce que je pense que tu mérites mille fois mieux mais je suis sûre qu'un jour, il finira par s'avouer qu'il n'est pas mieux sans toi.

\- Que je ne suis rien.

Le timbre à peine rauque de Laurence frissonna dans sa nuque. Elle aurait préféré voir les mots sortir de sa bouche, les voir en face d'elle mais quelque part, elle aimait bien qu'ils se réservent encore un peu, juste pour elle, et les garder au chaud, au fond de son oreille.

_A suivre_


	8. Vendredi 1er février, le soir

Vendredi 1er février

Après un dîner sans grande conversation où il avait passé plus de temps à compter les bulles de son Champagne qu'à écouter les paroles incessantes de son rendez-vous, Laurence raccompagna Catherine chez elle, elle l'avait invité à boire un dernier verre, il avait poliment décliné en prétextant une obligation matinale pour le lendemain. Elle avait pris ce refus pour de la galanterie sans comprendre qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. Il était rentré seul, un peu fatigué, un peu ennuyé. Il revoyait le visage dépité de Marlène, sa colère, sa tristesse. Sur le tourne-disque, la trompette de Miles Davis traînait les notes et il avala un whisky avec tous ses remords.

Après un dîner sans aucune conversation où elle avait passé plus de temps à compter les carottes de son assiette qu'à les savourer, Marlène s'installa devant le miroir pour enrouler ses bigoudis. Elle était absorbé par son reflet sans éclat, ses propres yeux qui ne la voyaient plus et tous ces papillons pétillants sous sa peau qui s'étaient éventés, tellement haut, tellement loin. Elle était seule, un peu abattue, un peu résignée. Elle revoyait le visage de Laurence, sa fierté, son plaisir. A la radio, des mots sans forme, sans histoire s'enchaînaient, monotones, et elle comprit qu'il lui fallait réagir pour ne pas façonner de regrets.

.

_A suivre_


	9. Vendredi 8 février

Vendredi 8 février

Laurence avait passé la nuit dans l'appartement de Marlène, il avait ouvert tant de placards, retourné tant de bouts de tissus qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir volé les derniers secrets qu'elle se réservait. Il était un peu gêné d'avoir fouillé dans cette lingerie qu'elle dissimulait toujours avec beaucoup d'élégance, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus lui-même ce qu'il était venu chercher. Le parfum de Marlène flottait légèrement dans la pièce. Plié en deux sur le canapé, il fixait intensément la porte, peut-être qu'à force de la regarder, elle finirait par s'ouvrir.

Absorbé par le panneau de bois, il fut bien surpris au bout de quelques minutes de voir la poignée bouger doucement.

\- Glissant ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

\- La même chose que vous apparemment.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je fais à votre avis ?

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour elle.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, je...j'ai…Marlène est ma secrétaire et son absence est inacceptable, j'étais juste venu lui faire remarquer son manque de professionnalisme !

Les mots sortaient tous seuls de sa bouche, il les trouvait aberrants, aussi convaincants que la grappe de raisin en plastique qui dépassait de la coupe de fruits centrée sur la table basse.

Glissant leva un sourcil.

\- Et donc, comme elle ne vous a pas ouvert, vous être rentré chez elle parce que…

\- Et vous, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous rentrez chez les gens par effraction ?

\- Quelle effraction ? J'ai une clé figurez-vous.

Glissant savourait l'outrage affiché sur le visage du commissaire, Il aurait donné toutes ses chemises hors de prix pour que Marlène puisse voir les traits désemparés, choqués, affligés qui s'enchaînaient sur la figure de cet homme qui lui faisait subir toutes ses humeurs, surtout les pires.

Sans vouloir plus d'explications, Laurence visait déjà la sortie et le légiste profita de ce moment d'inattention pour laisser un mouchoir derrière les coussins du canapé.

\- Et sinon, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Qu...Non, rien. Pas une goutte de sang, pas un mot griffonné, pas même un cheveux suspect.

Glissant prit soudainement un air soucieux.

\- Vous vous êtes coupé Laurence ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas votre mouchoir ?

Il attrapa le mouchoir qu'il venait de poser.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?…

Laurence était livide, il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir fouillé le moindre centimètre carré de cet appartement.

\- Vous avez même admirer mes dessous en dentelle, commissaire.

La voix de Marlène était amusé, visiblement, cette version en trompe-l'oreille prenait beaucoup de plaisir dans toute cette déconvenue.

\- Donnez-moi ça.

Son ton était sec et froid. Il prit le mouchoir sans précaution, il était clair avec deux initiales brodées sur un des coins. Ce n'était pas les siennes et il sentit son estomac se tordre à la vue d'une tache de sang sur les fibres rayées.

\- Bon, je rentre au commissariat, on va passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il laissa Glissant tout seul, jubilant comme un enfant espiègle entrain de lâcher un barrage à l'embouchure d'un petit ruisseau. Il s'étonnait tout seul que ce fut si facile, Laurence, éreinté, n'était que l'ombre de lui-même, une ombre élancée et sans relief qui recouvrait tout son discernement.

.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Marlène laissait tomber quelques flocons de nourriture dans le bocal de son poisson rouge.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là Bubulle, je me sens moins seule et tu es toujours de bonne compagnie.

Carmouille qui était assise à côté, se racla la gorge et ajusta ses fesses endolories sur une chaise inconfortable.

\- Vous aussi Arlette mais c'est pas pareil.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Marlène, je sais que ce poisson est votre plus fidèle compagnon.

\- Vous avez vu le commissaire ce matin ?

\- non, quand je suis partie du bureau, il n'était pas encore arrivé.

\- J'espère qu'il va bien.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. D'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous lui trouvez. Il vous traite sans ménagement, il n'est intéressé que par son entrejambe et il ne comprendra jamais que vous êtes une femme merveilleuse.

\- Et bien Carmouille, si ce n'était pas vous, je penserais que vous draguez Marlène.

Elles s'étaient toutes les deux retournées en sursaut en entendant la voix de Glissant.

Carmouille n'avait pas l'air impressionné par la boutade alors que les joues de Marlène étaient rouge vif.

\- Tim…

\- Je viens de quitter Laurence, je pense qu'à cette heure-ci, toutes les patrouilles sont mobilisées. Heureusement que Tricard est dans la combine, sinon, ça prendrait des proportions ahurissantes. Tenez Marlène, vos clés, l'idée était brillante, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'étrangler avec sa cravate.

\- Quand il va découvrir que toute cette disparition était montée de toute pièce et qu'on l'a observé en pleine déconfiture pendant des jours, il ne nous adressera plus la parole. Ça nous fera des vacances.

\- Arlette, je sais que vous n'aimez pas beaucoup le commissaire mais vous n'avez pas un peu de peine ?

\- Pas du tout, Marlène, au contraire, cette histoire me réjouit beaucoup. Je trinque à sa débâcle tous les soirs !

Glissant partageait son point de vue, ça faisait longtemps qu'il se demandait comment l'amour de Marlène pouvait être aussi éperdu pour un homme qui refusait tous ses charmes, qui réduisait ses sentiments en miettes et qui passaient toutes ses nuits dans un lit qui n'était pas à elle. Parfois, ils ressemblaient à un vieux couple abîmé par trop d'habitudes et de laisser-aller, un vieux couple qui s'oubliait avant même d'avoir vécu.

Une fois seule, Marlène embrassa la bocal de Bubulle, il la fixa de ses yeux globuleux remplis de reconnaissance, elle crut y voir un peu de pitié, un reproche à peine caché.

\- Si toi aussi, tu commences à me juger…

Il n'était pas insistant, il n'était pas contrariant et avec ses états d'âmes de poisson rouge, il avala un des petits flocons d'amour qu'elle venait d'éparpiller à la surface, sans se vexer.

.

Laurence avait fini par rentrer chez lui, plus si fier, un peu moins détaché, peut-être un peu moins froid. Les émotions barbouillaient ses idées, chaque détail était confus et rien ne prenait place. Et tous ces sentiments qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, qui s'emmêlaient dans ce bon sens, en pente, sur un mauvais chemin. Il s'en voulait beaucoup, de lui avoir sourit le premier jour, de l'avoir désirer quand le sommeil tardait à venir, simplement de l'avoir laisser faire et de s'être laisser aimer avant de la laisser partir. Et maintenant, il ne restait que ce mouchoir taché, l'image qu'il gardait d'elle, et des fantasmes à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il se racla la gorge, avala une gorgée de whisky et s'enfonça sous ses draps souples, en refusant d'admettre que l'absence de Marlène creusait un vide vertigineux et qu'il sombrait dedans.

.

_A suivre_


	10. Dimanche 3 février

Dimanche 3 février

Laurence avait raclé ses semelles lisses et bruyantes sur le pavé bosselé de tant de ruelles que le chemin parcouru était probablement plus embrouillé qu'une assiette de spaghetti. Il était juste sorti acheter un paquet de cigarettes mais au hasard d'une rue, il était tombé sur Marlène et Glissant attablés derrière la vitre d'une brasserie. Il était un peu loin mais il reconnaissait ce numéro de charme grotesque du légiste qui consistait à sourire de tout et à lui promettre un franc soleil les jours de pluie.

Il était resté dehors jusqu'à la nuit, sans savoir pourquoi, et c'est le froid brillant et gelé du bitume qui le décida à renter. Il frissonnait un peu en arrivant chez lui et quand il mit la main à sa poche pour réchauffer son corps sous d'énormes bouffées de fumée, il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de s'arrêter au débit de tabac.

.

Marlène avait passé une après-midi agréable, Glissant était toujours de bonne compagnie et il savait la remettre d'aplomb. Il était charmeur, souriant et jamais avare de petites attentions, elle trouvait presque dommage de ne pas l'aimer comme la raison le voudrait.

.

_A suivre_


	11. Lundi 4 février

Lundi 4 février

Marlène était entrée dans le bureau d'un pas énergique, elle avait pris une grande inspiration avant d'appuyer sur la poignée et voulait afficher cette assurance qui lui avait tant fait défaut le vendredi soir. Elle allait lui montrer que ce prénom qu'il prononçait constamment n'était pas qu'un rouge à lèvres qui ne fanait jamais, qu'un déhanchement nourri de pas bien alignés, qu'une poitrine plus ferme que sa mise-en-pli laquée.

\- Bonjour commissaire ! Vous…

Les mains sur le point de défaire la ceinture de son manteau, elle s'arrêta si sèchement qu'elle cru entendre un crissement de pneu.

Il était en retard, même sans être là, il réduisait tous ses effets à néant.

Elle se débarrassa de ses affaires sur le porte-manteau avant d'avancer vers le bocal de son poisson rouge.

\- Comment tu me trouves, Bubulle ? Je dois être impeccable aujourd'hui.

\- ...

\- Toi au moins tu sais parler aux femmes. Tu as vu le commissaire ce matin ? Ou il est juste entrain de se faire servir un petit-déjeuner au lit par cette garce ?

\- …

\- Tu as raison, je ne la connais même pas. Mais je la déteste.

\- …

\- Ah Marlène, le commissaire Laurence vient d'appeler, il a été retenu par une affaire personnelle, il viendra un peu plus tard. Ça devient un centre de vacances ce commissariat, on vient n'importe quand, on invite n'importe qui, on est à deux doigts de sortir des cahiers de coloriage ! Il va falloir redresser la barre !

Elle ne l'avait pas vu rentrer, elle ne l'avait pas vu sortir et elle était restée bouche bée durant toutes ces phrases crachées d'un trait. Pour le « n'importe qui », il n'avait pas tout à fait tort cela-dit

\- N'est-ce pas Bubulle ?

Elle adressa un clin d'oeil vers le bocal et s'assit en prenant un magazine de mode dans son tiroir. Si Tricard la voyait…

\- Oh et puis zut ! Il n'y a pas d'image à colorier après tout.

Laurence arriva sans éclat vers dix heures. Il se tenait aussi droit que d'habitude mais il semblait exténué.

\- Bonjour Marlène.

\- Bonjour Commissaire, la nuit a été dure ? Mr Tricard est très fâché ! Je me suis faite disputer par votre faute.

\- Epargnez-moi vos pleurnichements et servez-moi un café...bien fort.

Marlène se rapprocha du bureau avec sa tasse et sa démarche ondulante.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Commissaire ?

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne, Marlène.

Il prit un dossier et feuilleta quelques pages.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire un effort ? Un enfant de six ans ferait moins de fautes ! C'est illisible !

La journée s'annonçait pénible.

.

Après la pause déjeuner, le commissaire était revenu dans un bureau délaissé, Marlène était en retard...six minutes, c'était inadmissible ! Il claqua la porte tellement fort qu'un portrait du Général De Gaulle se décrocha dans le couloir. Il savait parfaitement où elle se trouvait. Il lui fallut cinq secondes pour quasiment arracher la porte de Glissant.

\- MARLENE, JE SUIS A ÇA – il colla son pouce contre son index – DE PASSER UNE ANNONCE POUR AVOIR, ENFIN, UNE SECRETAIRE QUI SERVE A QUELQUE CHOSE !

\- Pardon, commissaire, mais Tim…

\- Je me fiche que, Tim, vous apprenne la physique cantique ou à cirer vos chaussures, votre pause s'est terminée il y a sept minutes et vous devriez être entrain de retaper les horreurs grammaticales que vous avez laissé sur mon bureau !

\- Vous n'étiez pas aussi à cheval sur les horaires ce matin…

\- Ecoutez-moi bien Marlène, je suis votre patron alors si je veux arriver à 17h00 en tutu rose, je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne.

\- Un peu à Mr le divisionnaire quand même...

Elle avait prononcé sa phrase si doucement qu'aucune onde ne semblait pouvoir l'amener vers une oreille humaine. Et pourtant…

\- ET SURTOUT PAS A VOUS ! Alors les insolences et les familiarités c'est terminé ! Redescendez à votre place Marlène et par pitié, taisez-vous !

Marlène était partie tellement vite que ses yeux humides n'avaient pas eu le temps de verser une goutte. La porte restée ouverte avait permis à tout le commissariat de profiter de cette humiliation et elle avait senti tant de regard pointés sur elle qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir traversé le hall entièrement dévêtue.

Glissant qui n'avait pas pu la rattraper, s'était tourné vers Laurence.

\- C'est quoi votre problème Laurence ?

\- C'est vous.

La seconde suivante, il n'était plus là.

\- Ce type est complètement malade…

Toujours placide, Glissant arrangea ses bistouris.

.

Aucun autre mot n'avait été échangé de l'après-midi. La pluie tapait le carreau comme des doigts impatients et le rythme saccadé de la machine à écrire battait à contre-temps, deux cadences sans harmonie qui plongeait la pièce dans un silence cacophonique.

Marlène observait sa main et ses ongles s'enfoncer un à un sur le clavier, elle avait envie d'appuyer sur toutes les touches en même temps pour coincer les barres entre elles. Elle avait surtout envie de coller cette main sur le visage souple du commissaire et lui faire découvrir le dos de sa veste grise.

Cela faisait un moment que la lumière du jour n'éclairait plus la pièce et le soleil qui ne s'était pas levé ne se coucherait pas non plus. Aucune lueur n'avait rayé les murs à travers le store et l'obscurité que Marlène attendait depuis le début d'après-midi absorbait enfin les volumes anguleux du mobilier. Elle profita de l'absence du commissaire pour ranger ses affaires, elle prit son manteau, son sac, son égo écrabouillé et l'envie de lui arracher cette fierté imbuvable qui fourmillait encore dans le creux de sa main.

\- Vous m'abandonnez comme ça, Marlène ?

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir senti son souffle dans son cou, ça lui glaça le sang. Elle savait pourtant que le seul souffle de la pièce n'était qu'un courant d'air cédé par une fenêtre élimée.

\- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, commissaire.

D'un geste affectionné, un peu las, elle souffla un baiser à Bubulle et, sans se laisser traîner, ses talons avaient disparus.

Le lendemain, juste pour lui, elle ne reviendrait pas.

Quand Laurence retourna à son bureau, il le trouva vide. Il se trouva stupide. Il eut un pincement au milieu du thorax, un léger palpitement, une veine dissidente qui l'arrosait de reproches. Demain, il s'excuserait...peut-être.

Il ne savait pas que le lendemain, juste pour lui, Marlène ne reviendrait pas.

.

_A suivre_


	12. Dimanche 10 février

Dimanche 10 février

Laurence avait retourné la situation dans tous les sens, tant de fois, qu'elle semblait ne plus en avoir aucun. Son esprit était accaparé par le mouchoir tâché. Il connaissait ce mouchoir. Les initiales par contre…

\- Il est trop tard commissaire, à l'heure qu'il est, je suis probablement déjà morte.

\- Vous ne me parleriez pas si vous étiez déjà morte.

Même si rien n'était réel, il espérait une réponse. Mais elle se tut et seul le vent crépitant sur le vitrage sembla lui adresser la parole, iébouriffait le bambou en pot qui jaunissait sur sa terrasse et les ombres agitées décoraient les vitres comme des tableaux vivants.

Il se sentait très seul, trop, quelque chose lui échappait. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que personne d'autre n'était investi dans cette disparition étrange ?

\- Même cette plaie qui vous sert d'amie…

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me mêler à vos réflexions commissaire si c'est pour insulter Alice.

Il enfila son manteau sur sa chemise et attrapa ses clés de voiture, il voulait en avoir le coeur net, tester son comportement jusqu'au moindre mouvement de cheveux. Il était persuadé qu'elle le tenait à l'écart d'un point important.

Quand il arriva en haut de l'escalier, il colla son oreille contre la porte. Il entendait l'ampoule du couloir grésiller en pointillés, un couple de voisins brutaliser les ressorts grincheux d'un matelas usé, le lac des cygnes sauter inlassablement sur le sillon rayé d'un disque vinyle trop écouté. Mais, de l'autre côté de la porte, il n'y avait pas un mot, pas un craquement, pas même le glissement d'une page qu'on tournerait. Pour se donner bonne conscience, il tapota son index sur le bois mais sans attendre de réponse, il crocheta la serrure. Le manque de résistance lui facilita la tache et il trouvait bien prétentieux d'appeler ça un verrou.

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, il allait fouiller les affaires toutes personnelles d'une femme qu'il connaissait très bien…

\- Une femme, commissaire ?! Je croyais que pour vous la féminité d'Alice se limitait à sa voix qui n'avait jamais mué…

\- Ne m'interrompez pas, Marlène !

Décidément, il avait pris l'habitude de lui répondre à voix un peu trop haute pour quelqu'un qui n'avait en face de lui que des tissus fleuris, des assiettes creuses et les regards accusateurs et obstinés de quelques photographies.

Un peu mal à l'aise, un peu pressé, il mit de côté toute la bienséance qui l'encombrait et cette Marlène indélébile qui raturait sa nature solitaire. Il devait être efficace, minutieux et remettre son désordre bien à sa place. Heureusement, son appartement n'était pas plus grand qu'une camionnette et il ne lui faudrait que quelques minutes pour en faire le tour, quelques minutes courtes, quelques minutes longues, quelques minutes qu'il n'aurait pas. Accroupi devant un placard, il se mordit la lèvre quand la porte claqua.

\- Ben faut pas vous gêner surtout ! On peut savoir ce que vous faites la tête dans mes conserves ?

\- Je...J'essaie de retrouver Marlène...

\- Et vous croyez qu'elle se cache dans une boîte de haricots ?

\- Si vous voulez tout savoir, je vous trouve très détachée dans cette histoire, votre grande amie a disparu depuis six jours et ce qui vous préoccupe c'est une boîte de nourriture...si on peut appeler ça de la nourriture…

\- Ce qui me préoccupe c'est de savoir que vous fouinez chez moi !

\- Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui est entrain de se passer mais je suis sûr que vous savez où elle est. Sinon, vous seriez coller à la semelle de mes chaussures jour et nuit, vous passeriez vos journées à arpenter la ville sur votre scooter bruyant et surtout, vous n'auriez pas dans votre poche le double des clés que Glissant avaient dans la sienne il y a deux jours.

\- Qu…

\- Le porte-clés qui sort à moitié, il n'y a que Marlène pour accrocher un poisson en laine rose à un trousseau de clés.

\- Ecoutez Laurence, c'est bien Marlène qui m'a prêté ces clés mais c'était il y a plusieurs mois et c'est moi qui les ait donné à Glissant. On s'inquiète tous. D'ailleurs, j'ai passé l'après-midi à retracer son emploi du temps de lundi dernier. Et apparemment, elle a bu un thé avec une bonne femme près de chez elle et après, plus de traces.

Il la toisait de sa silhouette raide et bien alignée, il la trouvait petite, frêle, incertaine. C'était à peine perceptible mais il sentait son regard fuyant comme si elle ne le voyait pas, comme si elle ne voyait qu'à travers, après lui, loin derrière.

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous.

\- Si on ne se fait pas confiance, Laurence, on ne la retrouvera jamais.

Elle détestait ces phrases aux allures profondes qui avaient l'épaisseur d'un timbre-poste mais elle essayait de garder un ton solennel, une posture convaincante, elle avait peur de se heurter sur tout ce qui avait fait la réputation de Laurence, son esprit de déduction, elle savait qu'il avait des doutes et qu'elle était proche d'être trahie par une vérité étalée au milieu de sa figure.

\- Par pitié, épargnez-nous les sanglots, ça devient ridicule.

Elle était entrain de s'enfoncer toute seule, il fallait qu'elle soit plus futée, qu'elle lui concède un bout de l'histoire pour l'empêcher d'en écrire lui-même l'épilogue. Elle fit un pas en avant pour le provoquer.

\- Vous avez raison Laurence, je sais où elle est.

Il avança pour marquer un peu ce territoire qui n'était pas le sien.

\- Je suis tout ouïe...

Elle boucha l'espace qui les séparait.

\- Laissez-la tranquille.

Ils étaient tellement proches qu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de son après-rasage, elle était soulagée de ne pas faire la taille de Marlène, la situation aurait été bien plus embarrassante. Elle sentait battre deux coeurs, un peu trop fort, un peu trop lent, un peu agacé, un peu impatient, et elle était incapable de savoir lequel était le sien. Elle avait envie de reculer mais elle avait surtout envie de jouer avec ses nerfs, tout emmêlés, et les nouer pour qu'il ne puisse jamais les défaire.

\- Si vous faites un pas de plus, on va s'embrasser Laurence.

\- Où est-elle ?

Il ne plaisantais plus, si elle avait été un homme, il lui étranglerait déjà la jugulaire entre son pouce et son index.

\- Vous avez plus de chance de mettre Carmouille dans votre lit que d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de ma part. Maintenant, si vous permettez…- elle lui indiqua la sortie de la main – j'ai des navets à éplucher, et ça sera beaucoup plus intéressant que cette conversation.

Il laissa le dernier mot d'Avril se perdre dans le claquement de ses semelles résonnantes et avant même d'arriver sur le trottoir mouillé, il avait élaboré la suite des opérations. Il regardait son ombre s'effiler en croix sous la lueur des réverbères, comme si une ne suffisait pas, comme si d'autres estomperaient la sienne, moins sombre d'être pointée vers tous ces d'horizons alors qu'il n'en voulait plus qu'un.

Alice n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait écouté les pas de Laurence se taire jusqu'au dernier. Il allait falloir dire à Marlène que les choses n'étaient plus tout à fait les mêmes. Elle ne savait pas très bien si c'était positif mais ça devenait plus compliqué. Elle se sentait déjà un peu épiée, un peu suivie, un peu fautive. Une goutte s'écrasa au fond de l'évier, lasse et fuyante, enveloppée dans un son clair puis fragmenté, et elle aurait aimé être ce petit écho rebondissant qu'on ne rattrapait jamais.

.

_A suivre_


End file.
